Strong As Its Weakest Link
by LilyEponine
Summary: Niklaus Mikaelson vows to get even with the Salvatore brothers. And a family is only strong as its weakest link, right? I don't own TVD..
1. Chapter 1 - Please Listen

Strong as its weakest link

Good afternoon! This will be a weird start. The plot just popped into my head while I'm taking a shower. I will no longer continue Sweet Dreams because honestly the long period I was unable to write it out, I grew estrange to the story. Thus, I apologize to everyone who have waited.

This chapter is like on the near the end of the plot that is why it may sound weird. The following chapters will be the real start of the story.

* * *

Summary

Niklaus Mikaelson vows to get even with the Salvatore brothers. And a family is only strong as its weakest link, right?

* * *

Chapter 1 - Please Listen

New York 2014

"This is the actual footage of the kidnapping of Miss Caroline Salvatore that is caught by a surveillance camera of their building" said the reporter on a flash report.

The footage then showed a bit blurry video of Caroline Salvatore going out of the Salvatore Inc. building then suddenly grabbed by a sandy blonde man. There was a little struggle but as weird at may sound the heiress seemed to struggle less when he saw the kidnapper's face.

After the footage was shown, the reporter then said, "A huge reward will be given to the person that can give the whereabouts of Miss Caroline Salvatore and her kidnapper.

The news of the kidnapping of the 24-year-old heiress is all over the news in less than an hour after the kidnapping. But the kidnapper of the said heiress was not a bit afraid of all the media coverage and the price on his head, but instead he is in a room dreading to see and talk to her.

Niklaus Mikaelson flipped to different channels not bothering how they describe him or the different comments about the abduction of Caroline Salvatore. But he suddenly stopped to a report when he saw Damon Salvatore.

"We finally identified the man who abducted Miss Salvatore, he is Niklaus Mikaelson of Mikaelson group of companies", said the NYPD officer on the news.

"We will give a reward to anyone who can give my sister's whereabouts," said Damon Salvatore.

"Damon, I only needed a moment with her but you wouldn't let me." Klaus growled on the television.

Niklaus Mikaelson then continued to flip through the channels and all he could watch and hear are the reports about Caroline and him.

"Miss Caroline is a real angel. Why would someone do this to her?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson is one of the heir of the huge fortune of the Mikaelson group of companies in London. So, it is obvious that he is not after money but rather something else."

Niklaus scoffed at these comments. But he suddenly stopped again when he got to another channel that features the simple but beautiful pictures of Caroline. He was also drawn to hear the amazing profile of Caroline.

""The 24-year-old heiress was an elementary teacher in different countries. But she started lately to work again for her family's company. She keeps a very low profile. She is also a head of few charitable foundations of their company. She is more focused on education. Also, unlike other heiress, she is unlikely to be seen on clubs and just wasting her fortune. She is really known by her genuine kindness.

Hearing those words were like a submerging Niklaus Mikaelson to a deep pool of shame and guilt, Klaus then finally decided to stand up and talk to the girl locked up in the next room. He did not know what to expect of his captive.

Surprisingly she was greeted by the natural calmness of Caroline Salvatore. She is just seated on the soft bed and simply watching the news of her abduction. When she looked at the man who abducted her, she just gave him a blank stare that made Klaus' heart ache instantly. Her eyes that are used to be filled with love and joy just became blank because of him. He would rather see her lovely eyes full of rage because he knows he deserved it. He doesn't even deserve a blank stare from her.

They just stared at one another because Klaus doesn't know how to start. He then notice that the yellow envelope on the bed he had left for her was not opened. When Caroline saw that he was looking at the envelope, she then made the first move by turning the television off right before her father Guiseppe Salavatore is going to make a press statement.

"Caroline, I want to – " Klaus was cut off by Caroline. "Nik…Klaus please bring me home now. Are you out of your mind? Damon will have you in prison. Why did you kidnap me? And in front of our surveillance camera?"

"You told me that your brother intends to terminate all the employees sign under your name if you talk to me. This is the only way I know he'll let you out of the hook and spare your people. Caroline please I want to tell you something. It is really important, please." Klaus plead.

"Important? But is it true though? Are you being honest with me now? Or do you just want me to fall under your spell again and use me against my family? What more do you want from me?" Caroline said crying while clutching her chest painfully.

"Caroline, I know what I did to you is unforgivable but I never meant to hurt you. I need to -"

With this words Caroline scoffed and slapped him hard, "Never meant to hurt me? You were just meant to sleep with me! You just wanted to sleep with me and record it to send it to my brothers."

Dead silence fell on the room. It took them another long moment to recover and finally Klaus got his courage and senses together, and grabbed the unopened yellow envelope on the bed.

"This has nothing to do with my past indiscretion. Just open this and I will answer everything truthfully, Care Forbes." With that he was gone.

* * *

Love or hate it? Please send me your thoughts... :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Kol's News

**Good afternoon guys.. okay I don't know what happened, I uploaded this second chapter yesterday but when I checked it this morning it did not appear. Have anyone of you saw it yesterday? Well, I hope you can read it now and you can review it... I really like reading your thoughts about the story... :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kol's News

Hospital, London 1999

_The nine-year old Rebekah Mikaelson woke up in a hospital room dazed. She instantly saw her thirteen year old brother's fear-stricken face. _

"_Nik, what happened?" Rebekah asked, trying to get up._

_The boy continued to look at his baby sister and did not answer. He only moved to help Rebekah sit._

"_Bekah, just rest." Niklaus finally spoke._

"_Nik, where are the others? How are the others? Is anyone hurt?"_

"_Bekah, please." For Niklaus doesn't know how to tell his baby sister everything. Niklaus cannot even face what happened himself._

"_Nik, please." _

_But Niklaus then thought, Rebekah should not be kept on the dark for a long time for she will hear everything on the news at any moment._

"_Bekah, Father is with Mother, she is being operated. Elijah is with Kol in the other room. Kol needs rest just like you." Niklaus told her slowly and really trying hard to not look away from her eyes._

_Rebekah tried to digest all what her brother told her calmly, but when realization hit her she just started to cry loudly. She did not hear the state of her oldest and youngest brother. The devastating reality that Fin and Henrik did not survive the fire. Niklaus just hugged his sister while she cried loudly not wanting Rebekah to see that he was silently weeping too. Niklaus have to be strong for his sister now. _

_When Rebekah's cries started to ease a bit, she asked Niklaus another question. "Nik, what happened to Care and to her parents? Are they alright?"_

_Again, Niklaus suffered another horrible question that needs to be answered. Niklaus took a deep breath and answered. "Mr. Forbes is with Mrs. Forbes. She is being operated at the moment."_

_With that, Rebekah started to wail again. For she understood that, their sweet friend is gone too._

* * *

London 2013

"What! That bastard!" Niklaus Mikaelson yelled on his cellphone. "Kol meet me in my office now."

After an excruciating ten minutes of waiting for his brother's clearer story, Niklaus managed to break every vase and decorations on his office. And when Kol entered his office, he knew that the scene was to be expected. The same fate happened to Kol's vases and other decorations on one of his apartment in New York. Kol also trashed everything he could get his hands unto the moment he got back from Rebekah's place.

Thus, he did not have any snarky comment to his brother at the current state of his office. Instead he went straight to get himself a drink and gestured to Niklaus to continue on destroying his office. He knows that he need to release his anger.

When Niklaus managed to stop, he then quietly asked "Why didn't Rebekah tell me?"

Kol really didn't know how to answer for he knows how very protective Niklaus of Rebekah. He also know the special bond of the two shares.

"If it's any consolation brother, she did not really intend for me to know about it. I was just giving her a surprise visit in New York because I was in the States. But she told me that she'll be coming home soon. She doesn't have a reason to say there now." Kol explained.

Looking at the grand view from his office window. Niklaus tried really hard to take everything his brother is telling him calmly. But he really could not take anything in calmly now. "Kol, the name of the bastard."

"Stefan Salvatore."

Niklaus then contemplated another good few minutes. Then, he asked for his assistant to come in.

The petite assistant was not bothered one bit on the appearance of the office. But the young petite assistant was very competent and very straight to business, thus she instantly asked. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Davina, get me all the information you can get about Stefan Salvatore. He is from New York. I'll expect it first thing in the morning." And left the office not even meeting the eyes of his assistant and his brother.

That very evening Niklaus wanted to have a calm night to have a good time to think about everything. He is in his room, a brandy on his hand. But all he could think of is the bastard. The name Stefan Salvatore instantly clouded his thoughts.

Niklaus was very protective of his sister ever since the fire that left grave scars on their family. He could still remember everything perfectly like it may seem that the whole tragedy happened yesterday. He did not just loose brothers that night but he is also lost his first love. Also, he may never forget the time when Rebekah blamed herself for the death of her best friend. But that is one of the guilt Niklaus Mikaelson lives up to now; he still blames himself for the guilt Rebekah carries and the death of his first love.

Niklaus and Rebekah became very much inseparable growing up. Rebekah always confides everything to her big brother, for she felt really secured and comforted because of Niklaus even though sometimes she really can't breath because of his over protectiveness towards her.

* * *

When Niklaus entered his office on the following morning, he may say that he is not surprised that his brother Kol was in his office again staring at the file Davina dug up about Stefan Salvatore.

Kol knew that his brother would have wanted to be the first one to read the files. He knows Niklaus well enough that everything regarding Rebekah is a top priority. Everyone knows that he treats her like a porcelain doll.

Everyone knew Kol as the rebel of the family and the partying the money of the family type. But he knows the lines of the family; he knows when and where each of their family member should not be crossed with. And he started "Nik, as you know I haven't read the files. But I think you should know that Mother and Father are still in Asia for business and doesn't even know a thing about what happened. Elijah on the other hand is in Europe and I am really thinking on calling him now."

Niklaus did not answer but grabbed the files and started to read the files. He learned that Stefan Salvatore is twenty-five year old. He came from a well-respected and wealthy family. He is the son of Guiseppe and the deceased Agatha Salvatore. He has a brother, twenty-seven year old brother named Damon and a twenty-four year old sister named Caroline.

When he read about the information about the youngest Salvatore he instantly thought and yelled "that bastard he also have a twenty-four year old sister! What a bastard? How do you think he would react if that happens to his sister?!"

He then continued reading and he learned that he is from a wealthy family. The leading family on the business world in the States. He then dwealt a bit on the numbers part and he learned that the Salvatore are the equals of the Mikaelson. And he contemplated that piece of information as very interesting indeed. He then soaked up all the information he could learn from the files. He noticed that the youngest Salvatore's information was little; she was not really active on the business aspect.

There were also pictures of the family members. Niklaus was instantly captivated by the youngest Salvatore. She has beautiful eyes. But the blonde girl in the picture looks a lot like his first love. But consumed by anger to the girl's brother, Niklaus instantly erased that thought in his mind.

Niklaus Mikaelson then handed the files to Kol and started to think of his next move. What will he do to the bastard? After a long moment of contemplation and discussion with his younger brother, Kol Mikaelson finally said, "Well, the youngest tasty looking Salvatore is in London as we speak and she is a primary grade teacher."

* * *

"Bonnie, Oh! My goodness! Why am I always late? Okay! I have to run. Today is a messy day, its arts day!" Caroline scrambled for her art marterials at the quickest possible manner. While her best friend is just chuckling at that sight of her friend's cramming. "And this is why I love being in the grave yard shift on the hospital."

"Okay! Bennett, be good. I don't even have a comeback for that comment because I don't really have the time to think." Caroline said while heading to the door.

She then ran to the corridor of the building of their flat only to stumble with more art supply on the floor. She then realized that the different art supplies are not from her bag but from the man she bumped into. She then gathered the materials, helping the man. She then spotted a few broken glass containing paint on the box the man was carrying and she instantly apologized to the man.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't really looking where I was going. I am just so late for my class. I am so sorry for your paints. I will rep-" Caroline was cut off by the man's chuckling. He then spoke, "It is alright love. It's just a bit of paint. I think you should go to your class."

Caroline liked the sound of the chuckles of the man and the beautiful British accent. But she instantly replied, "But what about you paint. I will replace th-"

Caroline was cut off again when he said, "I think you are my neighbour. So if you want to replace them, well I am just a knock away." And he pointed to the door across from her flat.

Caroline then realized that he was moving in with all the boxes he is carrying. "I should have realized that you were moving in, you are our new neighbour. And here I am making your moving day more work. I really am sorry."

"It's really okay love. I am Klaus by the way. And you are –"

"I am Caroline. It is really nice meeting you but I really am late, I think by the time I arrive my pupils will be having different colours of hair and skin. I really would like to replace the paint, Klaus but can I have the colour and brand of the paints I ruined later." Caroline spoke really fast while looking at the box of the ruined paints.

Klaus chuckled again at her comment about her pupils "You really don't have to replace them love. Teacher, I presume."

"Yes, a very late teacher. And an artist I presume." Caroline said walking away from him but still looking at him.

Caroline was really mesmerized about the man he just bumped into. And she could not really take her minds out of him all throughout her class. She did not even notice that her beautiful blonde hair had a blue paint on the tips.

* * *

**So, we learned that there was a terrible fire accident in 1999. But I have not give away anything, have I? I thought so, too.. there are like many cuts in this chapter again, I am sorry, but all will be relieved on the following chapters.. so stay tuned and send me your thoughts.. :)**

**Reviews keeps me really motivated to type quickly.. so, please send me your thoughts :) questions are welcome too.. :)**

**Have a lovely day... :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Snow Flake

**Okay! I am officially depressed with the reviews :( Now, I really am having second thoughts on continuing the story.. "sighs deeply"**

**I really do hope you like it and review...Your reviews brightens up my day... ****Also, you already took time to read, I hope you can spare a bit of more time to post a bit of your thoughts about it...**

**But thank you for all the people who listed SAIWL on their favorites and Alerts..**

_**I think the ratings will be change on the mid part of the story. I am still not sure what chapter. Also, I am still not sure if I should raise it. I am not sure on putting something like that here (you know what I mean). But what do you think? Would it be okay, if I put something like that, and raise the ratings?**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Snow flake

New York 2013

A lavish suite in one of the most beautiful hotels in the heart of New York was supposed to be the home of the young heiress of the Mikaelson family. Rebekah Mikaelson always dreamt of going to New York to manage her own business of fashion. Her name and collections was an instant hit in the big city. She really thought that it could not get any better, until she met the man of her dreams.

Rebekah and Stefan Salvatore instantly fell in love on the day they first met. And they both know that they will never forget that day.

_It was the usual rush hour in the big city and Rebekah was just really late for a big client meeting. She drove her car as fast as she could, trying really hard not to break any traffic law. She was no reckless driver by any means. But the biggest misfortune suddenly bumps her. Stefan did not hit his breaks in time, thus, a small collision resulted. And this small collision of their cars resulted to loud honking of the other cars and a huge traffic jam in the making; it was rush hour after all._

"_What the bloody hell?!" Rebekah screamed, getting out of her car. She then knew by the looks of the traffic jam that she couldn't get out of the situation and her big client meeting is just poof, gone. She is halfway calling her assistant to try to reschedule, when the man who just ruined her day came rushing in._

"_Are you okay, Miss?" _

"_Am I okay?" Rebekah scoffed. "What the bloody hell?! Don't you know how to drive?"_

"_You are the one driving like a crazy person, trying to make your car fly." Stefan answered._

_Rebekah scoffed again. Finally her assistant picks up her phone. "Gloria, we need to reschedule the meeting, extends them my deepest apologies. My car is just hit by a person who accused me of being a crazy person. And I am stuck in this situation."_

"_We should probably call the police." Stefan said after the phone conversation._

"_Do what you want." Rebekah said. "I just lost a big client. They will not reschedule, I am sure of it. My collections, my poor beautiful collections, they will not be shown to the world. All because of this man who says I want to make my car fly."_

_With all of her rumblings, Stefan could not stop himself from chuckling._

"_And now this bloody git is laughing at me. He seriously doesn't know what I lost today." Rebekah began to rumble again, when Stefan replied, "I am not laughing at you, I just see my sister in you. She mumbles crazy things when she is in a lot of stress, too. I am Stefan by the way."_

_Rebekah scoffed again when she heard him say crazy again to describe the way she does. But the infuriating man in front of him is really cute for him. Without thinking she replied, "Rebekah"_

"_Okay, Rebekah, this is a crazy shot, I know you lost a meeting because of me. And the police will be here any minute now to sort this out, but do you want to have coffee with me after? Or tea? British, right? Bloody hell and git." _

_Rebekah could not stop herself from scoffing again because the very cute man who really infuriates her is asking her out, but again without thinking she replied, "Only if you stop saying crazy in my face, and yes, I'm British._

Rebekah snapped out of her trance and continued on packing her things. New York was supposed to be her home. The life she built for herself was instantly ruined by a heartless goodbye of that man. Without realizing it, she started to cry again when she suddenly remembered the day he ended everything.

_Rebekah was in her suite really excited; she really thinks that Stefan will propose to her tonight. Everything just seems to be right. She met his family the other night. She doesn't really care about family status of wealth at all, thus, she really didn't dwell on how rich the Salvatores are. But she knows that they were equals in wealth and connection. She instantly got along with his younger sister, Caroline. And his father and his older brother was a bit weird with her but still pleasant. _

_Rebekah hasn't introduced Stefan to his family. She didn't even tell her family that she is seriously dating someone, especially his closest older brother, Niklaus. Only his other brother, Kol, knows that she is currently dating someone. Kol met Stefan once when he came to visit his sister. Rebekah begged him to not tell their family yet. She wants to be the one to tell them, when they can have the time to get to England. So, Kol did not push but rather let his sister have some fun._

_When Rebekah heard Stefan knock, she instantly ran to the door and opened it. Excited is an understatement to describe her feeling for their dinner date, Stefan was really acting weird lately. Rebekah believes that he is just really nervous on proposing. When Rebekah opened the door, she is greeted by an expressionless Stefan. She let him but he did not say a word to her._

"_Stefan are you alright? I am ready to go." Rebekah said staring at him._

"_Bekah, I need to tell you something." Stefan started. Rebekah did not saying anything because the only time she saw him like this is when he is really under pressure, thus she let him talk without disrupting him. "We need to stop dating. I am sorry but we need to end –"_

_Stefan is cut off by the little voice Rebekah managed to push out, "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm sorry, Rebekah."_

"_What did I do Stefan? Tell me."_

"_Nothing, it just have to be." _

"_You are kidding me right? Stop playing around, let's go and have some dinner." Rebekah said in denial, but she already knows that he is not joking one bit. _

"_Goodbye Rebekah." Stefan said, heading out to the door._

"_Do you still love me?" Rebekah asked looking at the window. But the silence just broke her heart. _

Rebekah snapped out of her trance again when she felt her belly ache. She automatically touched her belly, and said "Sweetie, please bear with mommy for a bit. We need to get to the airport later."

* * *

London 2013

When Niklaus handed the files to Kol. They were both lost on their own thoughts.

"Nik, What are you planning?" Kol asked with his mischievous eyes on.

"When will Mother and Father be back from Asia and Elijah from Europe?"

"It's not polite to answer a question by a question Nik. But the answer to your question is I don't know, Nik. I don't get myself updated with all the business stuff you play with." Kol replied still reading the files. "But I do know that Rebekah is in her flight."

Niklaus then eased at the thought of his baby sister returning home. "What are we going to that bastard? We can't do something legal works or paper works because we won't know how those will implicate our business in export in the States and their ally countries. We can't pick up fights with them publically, Rebekah will be shamed and the family business will be implicated."

"We can't just let him off the hook; he partied with Bekah and brushed her off after he is done with her." Kol replied, his mischievous eyes were gone and turned to dangerous protective brother suddenly.

"Of course, we will not let him out that easy." Shouted Niklaus at the thought of that man letting off the hook.

They became quiet again, and thought really hard. The silence was broke by Kol saying, "I just thought brother, let them have a taste of his own medicine." Kol pushed the picture of the youngest Salvatore in the desk to his brother.

Niklaus then contemplated the thought his brother is implying. He knows that the girl was not a part of this but he needed to teach his brother a lesson. He really thought hard but finally said, "a family is only strong as its weakest link after all."

"Okay! Stefan Salvatore just you wait and see. Do you want me to have a go or yo-" Kol asked, but he suddenly stopped when they heard a knock.

"Come in." Niklaus barked.

"Is that the way you greet your sister?" Rebekah said weakly, she really tried to sound her usual self but she really could not.

"Bekah!" Niklaus stands up and gave her sister a hug. "I thought you were just on your flight. I could have picked up you up in the airport. Why didn't you call?"

"Surprise!" Rebekah tried to squeal happily.

Niklaus then let go of her and had a good look at her sister. She is showing a bit. Kol also gave her sister a bone crushing hug. After that they took their seats. Niklaus discreetly hid the files about the Salvatore.

"How are you Bekah?" Niklaus asked slowly.

"I'm fine." Rebekah said trying to sound convincingly but Niklaus knew better.

"Does he know Bekah?" Niklaus asked looking at her belly.

Rebekah then did not look him, she just touched her belly and said, "I tried to tell him but every connection that we had, he just shut everything out."

Niklaus then growled while Kol's grip on his drink tightens.

"What are you planning to do?" Kol asked.

Before Rebekah answered, Niklaus already cut in and said, "She will stay here."

Rebekah just smiled at his brother and said, "I don't know. I just want to rest. I'll go home first. You don't need to take me. My driver is down there and I just want to be alone at the moment. Let's just have dinner later. I want to figure this out on my own first before Mother, Father and Elijah return."

When Rebekah left, Kol did not waste a minute and said, "I would like to have that go now. She is just broken. That bastard broke our sister, Nik. I will shag the life out of his sister and send him a video."

"Kol, let me. After I am done with his sister, he would wish that he never crossed paths with a Mikaelson. I will not just shag her, I will break her the same way he broke our sister, I will make her fall in love with me." Niklaus said, still can't believe how broken his sister.

Kol then thought how important this is for his brother. He really wants to get even to the Salvatores himself but he believes that Niklaus really needed to be the one to do it. Thus, Kol finally said_,"Well, the youngest tasty looking Salvatore is in London as we speak and she is a primary grade teacher."_

Kol left his brother in his office in peace when they settled the issue at hand. After a moment of staring at the grand view from his window, Niklaus spotted something odd on his office. He saw a little black gadget and recognized it. He believes that it was bugging device. He then got out of his office and asked Davina to get experts to look at it. And to check if there are any other bugging devices in the building, and for good measure he also instructed to have their home inspected.

At the end of the day, they found bugging devices on the offices of Mikael, Esther, Elijah and Niklaus' office. They also found a bugging device on one of the main sitting rooms of their home.

Niklaus is informed that the bugging devices are traced to a man named, Alaric Saltzman. Niklaus then ordered to have their other company buildings inspected for this. He also ordered to tighten the securities. He also ordered Davina to get everything he could get about Alaric Saltzman. And have him found that very same day.

* * *

London 2013

Caroline just loves teaching children but sometimes the mess is too much for her. She is now heading home with blue paint on her blonde hair. When she arrived home, she spotted her best friend Bonnie sleeping at the couch the television on and their flat a mess. She started to clean the mess quietly because she doesn't want to wake her best friend up. But she is startled and dropped the things she was cleaning when she heard a knock on the door. And because of the noise, Bonnie jolted awake.

"Sorry, Bon. I was just startled." Caroline said while heading to the door.

"No prob. By the way, Care, have you taken your meds?" Bonnie answered and asked getting up and looking who's at the door.

Caroline was more startled when he saw Klaus at the door looking cuter by the minute. "Sorry love, I am guessing this is not a good time to be asking you for a neighbourly favour."

"What? How could you say that?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I think I just woken up your friend and I am guessing you joined your pupils on colouring your hair." Niklaus chuckles again.

Caroline then looked her reflection on the window pane and saw blue paint on her and she also looked at the freshly woken up Bonnie's face. She also chuckles at their current appearance but answered, "Still we will not let you down from our neighbourly obligations. What can we help you with?"

"It's alright love; I will just bother you guys for neighbourly help next time." Niklaus then smiled and went back to his flat.

When their door closed, Bonnie's dazed-woken expression is gone but instantly gave Caroline a look.

"Bennett, what is that look for?"

"What is this look? Who is the hot man who calls you love?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"His name is Klaus, our new neighbour. Love? It's just an endearment, Bennett. It's not like you are not use t it. And by the way, I already took my meds." Caroline said not looking at Bonnie and trying to get away from the subject while she continued on cleaning.

"How did you guys meet?" asked Bonnie, totally not dropping the subject.

"I bumped into him this morning. And I ruined his paints. Oh! Gosh! I forgot about those." She then headed to their neighbours door and knocked.

"Just a minute." Klaus answered. Caroline heard a crash inside and heard a whimper of pain. "Klaus, are you alright? I'm sorry but I'm coming in."

Caroline saw different beautiful paintings inside his flat. But she didn't have the time to admire them when she saw his neighbour clutching his feet. "What happened? Wait I'll call my friend and grab some ice."

Caroline ran to grab ice from their freezer and asked Bonnie for help. When they entered Klaus flat, he was trying to sit on the couch. "What happened Klaus?" Caroline instantly checks his foot and placed the ice on his foot.

"Well, the canvases just dropped. - On my foot." Niklaus said, amazed by the woman who knew nothing about him but instantly helped him.

"Care, let me check him." Bonnie said, and looked at his foot. "Well, its seems it's nothing really. The ice will do the trick. I am Bonnie by the way, nurse."

"Klaus, and thanks."

"Klaus, is this the neighbourly favour you were trying to asked?" Caroline asked eyeing the beautiful canvases.

"Well, yes. I just wanted to hang this one but it just fell – On my foot." Pointing at a beautiful snow flake painting.

"It's really beautiful; you are a really good artist. Nice snow flake by the way." Caroline said looking at him.

He chuckles and answered, "Is my work really that literal?"

"No, it's really nice. I'm serious there something lonely about it." Caroline said shyly not wanting him to think that she took the snow flake literally.

"I am going take that as a compliment. Thank you, love. You are one of few who got the right feeling of it." Klaus looked at her truly mesmerized by her now. For other experts thought it was a painting of hope and happiness. But only his family got the feeling correctly.

Bonnie then looked at Caroline and Klaus definitely seeing something. She then suggested to help so that they can stay a bit longer, "It's really beautiful, can we help you hang it?"

"I couldn't ask you that. You two already helped enough."

"We can hang this, no problem at all." Bonnie insisted while Caroline still looks at the painting really captivated by the beauty of it, but agrees on hanging it. They managed to hang the snow flake painting in no time with Klaus' directions.

"Klaus, by the way, your paints, what are the colours and brand of the paints. I really like to replace them." Caroline started again after they have successfully hanged the painting.

"Please, love. You already helped me a lot. No need to replace them." Klaus said, looking at her, really captivated by her beautiful eyes.

"No, I really want to replace them. Please." Caroline continued.

Smiling at Caroline, Klaus asked "If you really want to have them replaced, have dinner with me and consider them replaced."

* * *

**Who is Alaric Saltzman? ****What would be the reaction of Caroline on the offer?**

**stay tuned.. post your thoughts...**

**Have a lovely day xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Right Man

**This is really weird because I published this yesterday or was it two days ago and it didn't appear again. I think I should double-check how I publish. Thank you for those who remembered to review :)**

**For those who don't, please spare a bit of your time to review.. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Right Man

London 2013

Out of haste, the very distinct sound of the clicking of the high-heel shoes of Davina rang the corridor going to the office of her boss. Quite out of breath when she entered, but still, the young assistant is still pure of poise in delivering her gathered information. She then began on reporting on what she had done.

"Sir, I ordered to have Mr. Saltzman's current residence to be cut off of connections as soon as I got these. I ordered from our men to have his electricity and even his internet connection to be cut off, so that he couldn't send any thing he had heard from the conversations he bugged. I also ordered for him to be detained by our men at the moment." Davina reported thoroughly, but she pauses for a little while for the little piece of information she thinks have a paramount of importance. "Sir, he is working for Mr. Damon Salvatore."

But the look that Niklaus have the moment he heard the last information confirmed the thoughts of the young assistant towards the information was indeed correct. But Niklaus Mikaelson quickly gathered his composure.

"Very good, Davina." Niklaus said, going through to the files of Alaric Saltzman. "It looks like he is Damon Salvatore's most priced man. But why is he bugging us?"

"Sir I haven't found out that yet. But we could question him right now and send him to the authorities after. He couldn't appeal much on the police for help because what he had done is illegal."

"Very well, where is he?" Niklaus said, looking at his best assistant and greatest weapon of intellect. The girl really does know what she is doing.

"Sir, he is currently residing on outskirts of London. Shall I call your driver now?" Davina asked, arranging the files and walking towards the company phone.

"Make the arrangements. I'll just call someone." Niklaus said. He called his younger brother. On the third ring Kol answered.

"Well, hello brother" Kol answered.

"Kol, don't tell this to Rebekah. But I just found out that the company is bugged and our home. But I already sorted out the bugs, everything is inspecte-" Niklaus was cut off by Kol, "What the bloody hell! Who would bug us? And what for?"

"Kol, listen" Niklaus cuts his brother's rumblings. "Everything is cleared of bugs. The bugs were traced to a man named Alaric Saltzman. And he is working under Damon Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore, another Salvatore! They are really waiting to have something brother. What the hell do they want more from us? They already… Rebekah" Kol could not manage to finish his rumblings, but Niklaus understood well what he meant. And that just fuelled Niklaus' anger for the Salvatores even more.

The line went quiet for a bit. Niklaus sighed deeply and started again, "I am going to him right now. I am going to question him. Tell Rebekah I will not make it for dinner. But stay with her for the moment, even if she wants to be alone. I don't know what the Salvatores are up to. But I am going to the bottom of this."

Before they hung up, Kol managed to say, "Brother, I don't care what it takes. I want them to pay."

Kol managed to say those words of spite due to the current state of his sister that he is seeing. Rebekah is in the sitting room, expressionless but gently caressing her stomach.

With the words of Kol on his mind, Niklaus was really determined to know Alaric Saltzman's motives on bugging them. Niklaus did not talk at the ride to Alaric's current residence. But he was just lost on his thoughts about his sister. What would become of her and her child? The hurt his sister is dealing with now.

He snapped out his thoughts when Davina said, "Sir, I am thinking if we hand him to the police. He could still leak the information he had gathered, especially we don't know when he started to bug the company and what are the things he learned."

"I know, Davina. But I am thinking, he is Damon Salvatore's most priced man. It will be such as waste if he will just go to prison." Niklaus said, looking at the window.

Davina thought really hard of what his boss meant but did not try to ask him. She knew well enough that she'll understand later on.

When the cars came to halt, he got out of the car and was greeted by Marcel. "Klaus, his in here. Haven't touched him." And Marcel led the way.

"Good" Niklaus said.

Alaric Saltzman's current residence was a shabby little house but full with devices. It was quite dark because the electricity was out. When they came to a little sitting room, Niklaus saw a good built man tied to a sofa.

"Okay, I am going to make this easy and straight. What do you want from us?" Niklaus said. But, the man just looked at him and didn't answer.

"I know you are working for Damon Salvatore. But what you did under his orders is illegal. And it's a shame to have talent like yours to go to rot in prison. I am going to make you a deal, work for me and no prison." Niklaus said.

Marcel and Davina looked at him shocked. Why would Niklaus Mikaelson offer this man to work for him? They will never be sure of his allegiance if he agrees. The tied man thought but made no sound.

"So I am taking your silence as you don't want it." Niklaus started, "well then, Davina contact the authorities appeal for him to have solitary confinement and monitored visits. Tell them he'll leak company information and secrets. Then, after showing these devices, destroy all the recordings."

Niklaus then led Marcel and Davina outside for more private instructions. "Don't let this get out to the media. Damon might know of it. He must not have anyone looking for him or else they will learn what he got from the bugging devices. Also, it says in the information that he doesn't have a family. Her wife Isabel is marked as deceased and no relatives to contact for. So, press for a lawyer that we know so that he couldn't reach for Damon, Davina. As for you Marcel, play his part for Damon. Operate his devices; send Damon unimportant but believable recordings. Also, try to get information from Damon. And, let's have Alaric think we destroyed his devices so that he'll think Damon might wonder where the hell he is. Also, have him monitored in prison. No matter what happens, Alaric cannot communicate Damon. And Damon must never wonder where he is."

Both of them understood what they must do. And they started on working their tasks. Niklaus then called Kol and told him everything that happened. After that, Niklaus finally said, "Kol, I think it is time to call Elijah." Niklaus would never want to ask for help from his brother Elijah. But he really need to conceal the whereabouts of Alaric and the only way to make that sure is for Elijah's other means. He'll do everything to make sure Rebekah will never get hurt again by the Salvatores. Whatever Damon is trying to do, he'll make sure they will put an end to it.

"I know brother. We will get even to the Salvatore brothers." Kol said finally.

* * *

New York 2006

_"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife."_ Caroline started to read Pride and Prejudice. She specifically picked this book for she knows that it's her Mom favourite. She also believes that her Mom knows it by heart.

"I love this book, Care. Continue sweetie." Agatha looks at her only daughter with delight.

"Sure Mom." The sixteen year old Caroline continued to read but stops when she really couldn't bear her sadness. Her mother is going to leave her. The girl was really closed to her mother. Both his oldest brother and father for some unknown reason treat Caroline as like a porcelain doll, while his other brother was like a really good friend to her. But growing up, Caroline was really close to her mother. She treated her like a true princess. She pampered her with love.

Agatha then sat up and gestured for Caroline to sit near her, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Caroline didn't answer her and just hugged her. Caroline couldn't do anything about it. Cancer is going to take her Mother really soon. She could see her beautiful blonde hair of mother was almost gone and she lost a lost a lot of weight.

Agatha then said, "Why don't I tell you a story instead? You always told me, you don't remember me, ever telling you a bed time story, right?" Agatha chuckles lightly and said, _"There was once a beautiful princess named Caroline. She had two older brothers, the oldest brother was named Damon and the other is named Stefan. The princess and the princes were children of Giuseppe and Agatha, who loved them dearly. But the King and Queen had a problem."_

Caroline then looked at her mother. Her eyes instantly show confusion and fear. But Agatha continues, _"The problem of the King and Queen is that, they never want to get their children to get hurt by anyone. They were very much terrified that the hearts of the two princes and the princess will get hurt. Lots of people really wanted their hearts for their benefits, because through their hearts they can get the favour of the King and Queen. Well, everyone can say that the weakness of the King and Queen are their children." _With that Caroline hugged her mother tightly and cried silently. She could not look at her mother's eyes with those words.

Agatha made Caroline look at her by directing her chin. She then soothed her gently and continued, _"But when they grew up, they saw that the oldest prince was really brave and witty. The King and Queen thought that he'll not be fooled by those people. While the second prince was really kind and intelligent too. People easily liked him, but he is not easily fooled by people who are not true. As for the princess, well she was regarded by those bad people as the weakest link of the royal family because she is just pure kind and innocent." _

Caroline then sobbed again and said, "I was a real fool, Mom."

But Agatha just soothed her again and said, _"Oh! no, the princess was no fool, she is just a really trusting person. Like her oldest brother she is witty too, and like her second brother she is really kind and very intelligent too. Well, to the King and Queen's heartbreak, their biggest worry happened; one of their children's hearts was used as their weakness. The princess gentle heart was fooled by a greedy man so that they can be closed to the King and Queen._

Caroline continued to sob really hard with those words. But Agatha still continued on telling the story. _"Well, of course they were really sad about it. But the King and Queen knew that it will never happen again because the young princess is very intelligent and she will quickly learn from her mistakes. They also know that her two brothers will always protect her, even if sometimes she will be annoyed by their over protectiveness. _Her mother's comment about the over protectiveness of her brothers earned a soft giggle from Caroline.

"Well, there it is, I've wanted to hear you laugh. I really miss your light, Care sweetie." Agatha said as she stroke Caroline's hair.

"How can't you hate me? Because of me, we lost a lot of money. Daddy is facing a lot of trouble at work because of what I've done." Caroline cried, clutching her chest painfully. "Its all my fault. I let Tyler used me to get to the company. I let him manipulate me. He didn't love me. I didn't listen to you. How can't you hate me?"

"No, no, no, sweetheart I don't hate you. I love you. You're strong. You're beautiful. You're good." Agatha assured her daughter, but pauses a bit because of Caroline's sobs. "And even after everything that's happened, you are exactly who your father and I hoped you grow up to be."

"Then, please don't leave me Mommy. Please don't leave me." Caroline said weakly. "Just don't leave me."

"Care, I will never leave you. But when I am not around always remember that you have your brothers and your father to protect you. They will always give you my love."

"Love you, Mom." Caroline said hugging her tightly. "I promise I will never make you worry for my heart again."

"Care, just promise me something." Agatha said, lifting her daughter's chin to look at her eye to eye. Caroline then just nodded.

"Sweethweart, just promise me that you will only give your heart to _the right man_." Agatha said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"I promise Mom."

That very same night, the whole Salvatore household was field of sound of mourning for the death of the matriarch.

* * *

London 2013

Surprise was an understatement to what Caroline felt. She is just asked out for a dinner by her new neighbour and now she answered the best way she could think of, "Bonnie and I will love to have dinner with you."

Niklaus tried really hard to suppress the surprise he got from his answer. But he did not try to press for only Caroline's company for dinner, he couldn't scare Caroline or else, everything will fail. But a stroke of luck hit Niklaus when Bonnie spoke up, "Oh! Sorry Klaus I couldn't join you for dinner. I have a graveyard shift."

Before Caroline protests that she usually has early dinner with her. Bonnie cut her off with a look and smirks at her. Bonnie then quickly tries to head for their flat and said, "So have fun you two. And you can just have me a take out for breakfast." Klaus then gave her a grateful smile because he understands what she is doing.

"So, love, dinner? Where do you want to go?" Klaus then started but was cut off when he saw Caroline being uncomfortable. So, Klaus thought of something fast. "Why don't we just order pizza? And If you want I could show you my paintings?"

Caroline then brightens up from the idea that she is not really going out with a complete stranger. She then smiled at him and "Sure. I'll just head back first and try to get this paint out of my hair."

"Sure thing, love." Niklaus said, still rubbing his foot with ice.

When Caroline entered, she instantly saw Bonnie with a peace sign on her hand. Before Caroline could even talk, Bonnie made the stop sign by her hand and talked, "Care there is something going on there."

"Bonnie Bennett, I knew it. Just stop, there is nothing. You almost set me up with a total stranger." Caroline said, continuing her cleaning.

"Almost? What?" Bonnie asks her with disbelief and surprise. "You blew him off?"

Caroline then looked at her and said, "I didn't, we are just going to order pizza in his flat. I couldn't really make up an excuse, like, I can't have dinner I have a graveyard shift. And since when did you and I not have dinner when you have graveyard?"

"What? You are just going to order! Great I have to go early." Bonnie replied. "Seriously, he is hot, Care. And you just blew off a proper dinner for pizza order in a move-in day flat?"

"Bennett, I know he is hot." Caroline was cut off by the smirk Bonnie gave her with that statement, but still continued, "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't know a thing about him. For all I know he is some hot serial killer."

"Okay! You are over thinking this. If he is a hot serial killer, then you should have let him take you out so that there could be lots of witness, instead of a cozy flat." Bonnie said smirking.

"Ah! Just please stop, Bon. I am still going to have dinner in the end. But it's just a way of replacing his paints." Caroline said. "Bon, I am going to take a shower. I have to take the paint out my hair."

"Sure, Care. Prepare for your date." Bonnie said winking at her. Caroline just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

Caroline took a quick shower. After that, she decided on what to wear. But she decided that she will not over think on what to wear, for in the end it's not a date it's a payment for the paints she ruined. She decided to just wear a simple blouse and pants. She also just freshens up with a bit of powder and lip gloss. And she was set. She was done and ready to get to the next door. But she stops to read a text from Bonnie.

_Care, have fun tonight. Live a little! I have already gone out. This is my punishment for giving you this opportunity. So don't waste it. :P – Bon_

Caroline then just chuckled and headed to the door.

* * *

**Pride and Prejudice is my favorite book :) I don't own Pride and Prejudice :)**

**Still, many questions are not answered. Well, that's for the following chapters, so stay tuned...****Please post your thoughts..BTW, I hate putting Tyler as the bad guy :( **

**Should I continue or not? Am seriously doubting the story..**

_**Have a lovely day... xoxoxo**_


End file.
